sentinelsfandomcom-20200214-history
Zinnvais Lucidbelle
Initial Statistics Last Updated: May 8th, 2008 In-Game Alias: Zinnvais Pronunciation: "Zinn-vye", or "Zinn-vie" Full Name: Zinnvais Luridveil Nickname: Zinn, Zinna, Zinny Other Aliases: Ankale Title: Defender of the Dark Reapers Race: Sin'dorei Gender: Female Origin: Silvermoon City Class: Warlock Profession(s): Alchemy, Tailoring Occupation: Informant / Mercenary Faction: Dark Reapers Alignment: Lawful Neutral Category:Horde Category:Blood Elf Category:Warlock Category:Symphony_of_Eternity Physical Statistics Age: 108 (Sin'dorei) / 24 (Human) Height: 163 Centimetres 5'4" Weight: 54 Kilograms Pounds Hair Colour: Dark Blue Eye Colour: Jade Green Flesh Hue: White Facial Markings: N/A Bodily Markings: N/A Build: Skinny Apparel: Cloth Familial Statistics Mother: Lady Seilahs Luridveil / Deceased Father: Lord Reknon Luridveil / Deceased Sister: Ankale Luridveil / / Forsaken :She did not see her parents die, so they may be still alive, in which case the discrepancy will be cleared when discovered. The explanation regarding her sister will be explained somewhere in this description. Within Her Mind Zinnvais has had the privilege of growing up a little. When she was younger, she was considered to be a bit spoiled, and most likely to be defined as a brat. Though quiet, she was often thought of as a pariah compared to the others around her age. This suited her, however, and she grew to fall in love with the idea of solitude. She is logical, and demands to find a method and a reason for why things are done. Zinnvais has never believed that feelings or emotions can lead to anything, with the exception of vulnerabilities. This is not to say, however, that she does not have them. That will be spoken of in the following section. Due to events in the past, she believes there is an air of perfection she must maintain. This is not 'perfection' as defined by others, but rather by herself. These standards are often thought of as being too high. This is not something seen by other people, however, and therefore most thoughts like these are considered personal, private, and concealed. Growing into a mature woman, Zinnvais is bettering herself as a person, and as she progresses, she is slowing breaking down that wall her mentality put up. She's finally beginning to give into her heart. Within Her Heart Zinnvais' heart is probably the one place very few people have had the pleasure of seeing. Judging by her actions, many choose to believe that she is heartless, or that if she had one, it would be as black as the night she so enjoys. She specifically hides this part of herself, mainly due to the amount of emotional pain she has gone through. Unlike the front she often places up, she is surprisingly fragile and delicate, much in the same way her flowers are. She comes across as being so hateful and terribly cruel that no one ever believes she is capable of anything more. The warlock has undergone a few dramatic changes, however. After her initial engagement, she grew to be more compassionate as her fiancé's nature rubbed off on her. Following those events, she hardened again. Depending on the people she is around determines exactly what kind of person she is. In this respect, it is quite plausible to say that Zinnvais is still nothing more than a child, and filled with a kind of innocence that is very open to the idea of corruption. It is not considered to be so much her hatred that motivates her, but rather her inquisitive and curious nature. Zinnvais' heart is a complicated one, a very classified one. It may be easiest just to say that her harsh exterior is a polar opposite of how she may actually feel. Precious Time Spent Construction Important Events and Entities in the Journey Construction Current and Future Events Construction Information on the Player Currently unemployed, feel free to bother me anytime you can catch me on, however, I will be moving in approximately two to three weeks, so I may be a little more scarce than usual. I welcome in-game mails and whispers regarding feedback or requests for instances, raids, arena, PvP, or RP. If you’re interested in joining storyline, you can also send me a message over the realm forums, but you’ll most likely be more successful by contacting me in person. If for one reason or another you cannot contact me, please feel free to contact any of the below characters (on Sentinels, of course). * Alliance :Azalie – Night Elf Hunter :Ilameif – Draenei Priest * Horde :Fynnrandi – Blood Elf Paladin :Seirela – Undead Mage :Tovax – Tauren Druid :Zhuran – Troll Shaman :Zinnvais – Blood Elf Warlock Please note that all fictional characters appearing in writing or in visual art pieces are property of their respective owners. : : :